


Emoji

by Fortune_Memory



Category: 88uprising
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Memory/pseuds/Fortune_Memory
Summary: Friends?|Lovers?|Heartbreak?|Healing?|???
Relationships: Joji|Jackson Wang





	Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Mess
> 
> Enjoy It

Joji pov•

I was waiting in the studio taking a moment to sing and tap with a few of the piano keys. Perfect. They Melody was great. I write down the lyrics and stand just to see Jackson waving from the outside. "Oh Shit." His relaxed expression changed to Amusement. "Who knew you actually put yourself..in your music. Well we knew but look at your behavior..it's so different with you alone." I look down sighing softly. "Well that's what happens when you aren't afraid to shed your mask." Jackson enter the small Studio space and sat beside me, Pressing his fingers against a few of the last keys humming the same Melody I was before. "Well i'm ready. Show me how.." He raise a brow.


End file.
